Digimon: Search for the Great Angels
by Digimon Emperor
Summary: What happens if Churubimon destroyes the other Great Angels and sends them to the Real World to become humans. Then they have to go back to the Digital World to save it from Churubimon. (Discontinued{maybe})
1. The Destruction of 3 Great Angels

Digimon: Search for the Great Angels

The Destruction of 3 Great angels

One day in the Digital World the 4 Great Angels had a meeting about human technology on the other end of the Data Tunnel. It went like usual, Churubimon, Ophanimon, Gardiangewoman, and Seraphimon meet up in one of their palaces. Their protectors the 12 Legendary Worriers. Each Great Angel had three each. Churubimon had Duskmon, Ranamon, and Mercurymon. Seraphimon had Grottomon, Flowermon, and Arbormon. Gardiangewoman had Lobomon, Beetlemon, and Chakmon. Ophanimon had Fairymon, Agunimon, and Zulamon. Always by them. But this day Churubimon said he was sick when he was at the meeting. Zulamon said he could come back because this meeting wasn't that important. But Churubimon said he'd go. So Zulamon and Agunimon guarded the main door to the palace till they heard screams coming from inside. So they rushed in and found Churubimon attacking Seraphimon and saw Ophanimon and Guardiangewomon go into the Data Tunnel that Churubimon opened. So Zulamon jumped in just before it closed. He chased their digispirits till a bright light appears and their spirits disappears behind a door. Zulamon pried it opened and got sucked in. He slams into a floor. He gets up and sees a frightened woman on the floor. He knew all about the data tunnel and just went back threw the data tunnel. When he got back everything was a wreak. The other 9 legendary worriers ask were Miss Ophanimon and Miss Guardiangewomon. Zulamon said, "We will have to wait till they are born as humans. 

_____________________________________________________________

So how was it. It might deserve atleast an Ok. 

I just want to say that I don't own Digimon except for Zulamon.


	2. The Two Digitalzoids

Digimon: Search for the Great Angels

The Two Digitalzoids

It has been about 15 years since the 3 of the 4 Great Angels had been destroyed and sent to the Real World. And Zulamon made a machine that will track down digitalzoids that have been destroyed by Churubimon's henchmen. He even tried to find Ophanimon and Guardiangewomon and also Seraphimon (that has been sent a little after Zulamon left) had moved and he has no way to find them. 

One day Jeremy was at school like other 15-year-old. He sits with his friends Brittanie and Kristen. Jeremy also had a crush on Brittanie. He tried to get her to come over to his house to check out his computer for some strange reason but Brittanie never liked him so much but she liked him as a friend.

Jeremy: Brittanie, how about you come over this weekend to check out some stuff with me at Office Max. 

Brittanie: Jeremy, how about if we don't. 

Jeremy: Ok, How about if I come over to your house to help you with your computer. Because you have that problem with you hard drive. 

Brittanie: How did you know about my hard drive

Jeremy: …I guessed

Brittanie: Did Kristen tell you

Kristen: What! I did not tell him crap.

Jeremy: I'll go. By the way, what time is it.

Kristen: about, WHAT! We only have about one minute left of lunch.

(Then Jeremy looked at the clock and suddenly the clock started to go backwards till the start of the lunch period.)

Jeremy: But wait, look again. It's the start of the lunch period.

Brittanie: what! How can that happen.

Jeremy: Well, I guess we just thought it was the end of the lunch period.

(Then suddenly the clock went crazy and all the power in the school went off. And only a little light still remain.)

Brittanie: What happened.

Kristen: I don't know. Do you know Jeremy?

(but Jeremy was just looking at the area below the clock and holding something that looked like a little statue. Then suddenly the clock exploded and the area below the clock started to shine and then there was no wall. Also something came out from it was short. Then the power came back on.)

Unknown Creature: I want the two digitalzoids.

Jeremy: No your not. Spirit Evolution. (then suddenly a light ball formed around him and disappeared. In the place where Jeremy was a person that looked like a worrier and had a sword on his back.) Zulamon. 

{Digimon Analyzer: Zulamon. The legendary worrier of time.}

Zulamon: Stop it. Datamon.

{Digimon Analyzer: Data. An ultimate machine digimon}

Datamon: I came for the two digitalzoids, but I don't want to fight.

Zulamon: Well, I guess you came to the wrong place. If you work for Churubimon, you're out of here. TIME BLADE! (Zulamon attacked him and Datamon is destroyed. Then Zulamon walked up to Brittanie and Kristen) You two come with me.

Brittanie: No.

Kristen: way will we come with you. I don't even know you any more.

(then Zulamon froze them in place and tooked them into the portal that Datamon came out from. And the portal closes.)

_______________________________________________________________________

So how was it. I know I left a cliffhanger but you will know what's going on next chapter.(but the next chapter concerns what happened and what's going on. So it might not be good.) 

Again I do not own Digimon.

Please review. 


	3. The Explination

Digimon: Search for the Great Angels

The Explanation 

Just a second ago Zulamon had froze Brittanie and Kristen in place so he won't have a non-ending fight with them and took them into the portal that Datamon came out of. In the portal was like a vortex and there was a gravity pulling against Zulamon, so Zulamon just looked like he was flaying. He finally made it to the end of the portal and into a little park. He set Brittanie and Kristen down and unfroze them.

Kristen:..I would never comeWhere are we!

Zulamon: We are in the Digital World. You true home.

Brittanie: What do you mean our true home.

Zulamon: Your birthplace. Before you got destroyed.

Kristen: What do you mean Destroyed?

Zulamon: You see a long time ago, a digimon name Churubimon started to take over the world. First he destroyed his fellow guardians or mainly called the Great Angels. Then he started to destroy other digimon.

Brittanie: So what are we, exactly.

Zulamon: You are Digitalzoids or also called Digihumans. Digitalzoids were digimon that was destroyed and sent to the Real World. The destroyed digimon spirit flies through the Data Tunnel and find a host. Then they will grow in their host and then they are born. But they are still digimon but they have a little human in them.

Brittanie: So are you a digitalzoid or what ever you call it.

Zulamon: Exactly, I'm not. I just used a program to change my appearance so I can track down digitalzoids.

Kristen: This is a little to fast. Just tell us who you are and how do you know all this.

Zulamon: Well, I'm a guard for one of the Great Angels. There are 12 guards called legendary worriers. A long time ago the Digital World was ruled by a power hungry angel called Lucemon. 12 worriers stand up to him and destroyed him but to do that, they destroyed themselves because Lucemon was a very strong digimon. After that the spirits of them never died but became legendary spirits. 

Brittanie: And what exactly who are you.

Zulamon: My name is Zulamon. The possessor of the legendary spirit of Time. Anything else you want to know.

Kristen: Yes, Can we go home. This is freaky.

Brittanie: Why do you want to go home. We are away from our annoying brothers and sisters. And no more school.

Kristen: I guess you have a point. Ok, let's stay.

Zulamon: Ok now let me revert you to your true forms. 

(He took out a device and pointed it at them)

Kristen: (Freaked out) What is that thing? 

Zulamon: It's a device that converts you to your digimon forms.

Brittanie and Kristen: (in unison) Ok, hit us.

(He pointed the device at them and they transformed. But in their place stand two angels.)

Zulamon: (can't believe his eyes) Ok, now you can go back and forth from your digimon forms and your human forms. And just stay in your human forms till you get the hang of it. 

Zulamon: (thinking) I can't believe they are Ophanimon and Guardiangewomon. I gotta keep an eye on them. 

Zulamon: Ok, now we need to get you digitalzoid equipment. So you can become digimon faster.

__________________________________________

Ok, again and more to come I Don't Own Digimon.

How was it. Please Review.


	4. Meeting the Guards of Ophanimon

Digimon: Search for Great Angels

Meeting the Guards of Ophanimon 

In the last chapter Zulamon was explaining to Brittanie and Kristen why he brought them to the Digital World. But Zulamon thought he'd keep them around since their Digimon form is an Ophanimon and a Guardiangewomon but there is lots of Digimon that could digivolve to them. He was sure that they are them but he has to be 100% sure.

They walk while they talk.

Brittanie: So now what do we do.

Zulamon: First we get you Digitalzoid equipment that could help you to know more about our world. And we are going to find the other legendary worriers to help us find the data that Churubimon took from Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Guardiangewomon. 

Kristen: What type of digimon were we, when we went into our digimon form.

Zulamon: I don't want to lie but I have reason to believe that Brittanie is Ophanimon and you are Guardiangewomon. 

Brittanie and Kristen: (in unison) WHAT!!!!

Zulamon: You see, about 15 real world years, Churubimon, which was one of the Great Angels, destroyed Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Guardiangewomon and their spirits went through a portal that leads to the real world and that is way I was in the real world. But then I sensed you two could be one of them and so I kept an eye on you two. And you two are always together just like Ophanimon and Guardiangewomon.

Brittanie: So you think we are them. 

Brittanie and Kristen: (in unison) Yay, we are a ruler of a world.

Zulamon: You think it will be easy to be those two right now in the Digital World. Churubimon will try to track you down and destroyed you. But I said I'm not real sure you are them. 

O' look were here.

They walk into a shop named Digi Shop.

Takuya: Hi Zulamon, you're here with some Digitalzoids. At last. How long have you been in the real world.

Before Zulamon responded he change into his human form.

Jeremy: I been in the real world for 4 years watching these two. 

Takuya: You been in the real world to watch these two right here. You know we need to find the Digitalzoid form of the Great Angels.

Jeremy: I been and I think these two are Ophanimon and Guardiangewomon. 

Takuya: You better hope its them because I been spying on Churubimon and I over heard his that going to the real world. In a human form.

Jeremy: have you seen his human form. 

Takuya: I didn't get a good look but I heard he's going to call his human form John. And he went through the portal about time you left. And I located him. He's in a little city called West Mobile and been going to a school called Baker.

Brittanie and Kristen: (in unison) What! That's our school and there's a person named John that hangs out with us.

Takuya: (to Jeremy) I see why you think their Ophanimon and Guardiangewomon because they used to talk in unison.

Jeremy: (to Takuya) Yep, they do that all the time.

Takuya: But they said there's someone named John that hangs around them.

Jeremy: Yep, there is a John. I bet he's planning to take them so he could change them to evil.

Takuya: that's it. They must be them. We cannot be too sure but if Churubimon thinks they are them. Then that's good enough for me.

Brittanie: Jeremy, who is this guy.

Jeremy: O' I forgot to introduce you to him. Meet Takuya the Legendary Worrier of Fire. Show them Takuya.

(Then Takuya brought out a device and a bright light formed around him and disappeared.) Agunimon.

(Digimon Analyzer: Agunimon: the legendary worrier of Fire.) 

Brittanie and Kristen: (in unison) O_O Wow! 

Then someone else walked form behind the store.

Izumi: Hi Jeremy. When did you get back.

Jeremy: Today, with what we think to be Ophanimon and Guardiangewomon.

Izumi: So you found them.

Brittanie and Kristen: Is she a legendary worrier.

Izumi: yep, I'll show you. (she pulled out the same device, just like Takuya's. Then a bright light formed around her and disappeared.) Fairymon.

(Digimon Analyzer: Fairymon: the legendary worrier of Wind.)

After Izumi Spirit Evolved all the men digimon raced to the window to see the beautiful Fairymon.

Jeremy, Agunimon, and Fairymon: And we're the protectors of Ophanimon.

Brittanie: You're my guards. This is the happiest day of my life.

Kristen: Happy for you bet where are my guards.

Jeremy: Don't worry Kristen, well get them. When we find them.

Kristen: So where are they.

Jeremy: they could be somewhere in the real world or somewhere in the Digital world.

Then Kristen sweat dropped.

So how was it. This is my longest story I wrote yet. I don't own Digimon except for Zulamon. Please review.


End file.
